Summer Job
by Balloonicorn Slut
Summary: Spencer Wright gets a job as a Special effects artist in California. Right near the home of Billy joe cobra, a pop star with way too much confidence who just won't quit. ((My summary's are terrible please give me a chance))


_Dear Spencer Wright,_

_We looked over your resume and have carefully decided that we would like you on our team. _

_Thank you for the videos displaying your special effects, they are exquisite and we hope that our offer to pay for your apartment in Beverly Heights, California, is enough to get you to accept this job and join our team at our studio. _

_You'll only be here for a few months or a year if filming with you goes well. _

_Best Regards, Ernest Shwartz,_

_600-442-3345_

The eighteen year old sat down on his bed. He took a deep breath before letting out a odd stream of mixed giggles.

He finally got a real paying job!. His parents would be thrilled to hear about this.

Spencer stared at the page in front of him and pushed the ripped envelope off his bed.

He placed the letter on his pillow and got up, carefully he walked to his desk and slipped on a black sweatshirt.

His batman pajama pants were ripped at the knees and he slipped on a brownish pair of fuzzy slippers.

It was 7 AM and he could hear his parents working downstairs already. They cleaned early in the morning so that Jessica had more time to train in martial arts instead of actually doing her chores.

Normally Spencer would do her chores for her but recently he found himself too busy looking for work

His parents shrugged it off, he was eighteen and he had to move out sometime. Getting out of chores made the late nights scrolling through page after page of job offers, incredibly worth it.

Spencer brushed his messy brown hair down and grabbed the paper off his pillow, rushing out his bedroom door and sliding down the rickety staircase's railing.

Landing flat on his slippers on the cold wooden flooring. He rushed to the kitchen, almost sliding on the floor.

The Kitchen was a warm, welcoming room. There was a window by the sink and curtains of light green hung over it. The counters were all granite and the tablet was in the middle of the room with a bowl of fruit in the center. The walls were a warm shade of golden brown and the steel fridge sat by the fridge near the sink.

Spencer's Father, A man with a little bit of weight on his stomach and oddly out of place blond hair and blue eyes, sat at the table reading the newspaper. Sipping on his coffee, Spencer's father turned to him with a smile.

"Hey son!." The man half screamed. Spencer flinched from the sudden noise.

His Mother, a woman dressed in a pink robe with red hair tied in a bun behind her head, placed the last of her clean dishes back into the cupboards and turned to Spencer and her Husband.

"You're awake!, So did you look at that letter you got yesterday?." She asked placing a bowl on the usual spot of the table Spencer sat at.

Spencer smiled and pulled out the wooden chair. Thankful that the seat was cushioned, he relaxed and took the box of cereal his Mom offered to him.

"Yeah, Actually I did." Spencer said trying to mask the excitement in his voice as he poured the fruit flavored cereal into a yellow bowl.

"As it turns out, I got a job in California!." Spencer grinned to himself as he drowned the fruity bits with milk and took a spoonful into his mouth.

"You got a job!?" His Mother exclaimed with glee as she sat down across from him and spun a spoon around in her oatmeal.

"That's great son!" Spencers's Dad said with enthusiasm as he folded his newspaper.

Spencer smiled, for the first time in awhile he could feel independent and possibly make real money for college.

Jessica got all the college money even though she was fifteen years old now. Spencer wasn't complaining, he was just thankful for the support he got from his parents.

"Do you think I should give them a call soon?" Spencer asked nervously, putting his spoon down next to his bowl.

"Of course!, Sweetie you don't want them to find someone else now do you?." His Mother began blowing on her hot oatmeal and smiled.

Spencer's Father was rather quiet the entire breakfast, he was not a morning person and staying quiet was his talent.

"You're right." Spencer muttered, wiping his mouth on a napkin and pushing his chair back as he got up.

"Thanks Mom!." Spencer yelled before running through the hallway and back up the old staircase, causing a ton of noise as he went.

He rushed into his room, which was just across the hall from Jessica's, and dropped onto his bed. Pulling the paper from his pants pocket he read the number printed on the very bottom and thumped the keys on his cellphone.

"Hello?, This is Spencer Wright about the job for that one horror movie?." He tried his best to sound professional but it just wasn't working. Hopefully they'd accept the teen as a mature adult even though he sounded like he just finished watching an exciting episode of a cartoon show.

"If its still available, I'd like to accept the offer." Spencer said, clearing his throat.

"Listen Kid, You've gotta be committed to this job, You could be going home in three weeks or a month or a year, either way you gotta stick around no matter what. No leaving town." The man on the other end said stiffly.

Spencer nodded "I don't have school or anything, I'm totally free for a year or longer." Spencer replied quietly.

Jessica emerged from her room, She was probably the only one in the house ever dressed in her day time clothing at this hour of the day.

She used to wear her hair in a ponytail but now it was flat down and her cheeks were lightly brushed with blush.

Jessica walked over to Spencer's room and propped herself up on the doorway. She crossed her arms across her now busty chest and smirked.

Spencer's eyes averted from the paper to his black haired sister and he gingerly put a single finger on his mouth to shush her.

Jessica rolled her eyes and pulled her black tank top strap up. Spencer nodded and made a few "hm" noises before he finally said actual words. "So I'll leave for California on Wednesday. Does that work?"

The man on the other end grumbled a yes before Spencer politely said goodbye and hung up.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked as soon as Spencer put the phone down on his lap.

Spencer looked up and stared at Jessica's outfit for the day. Ripped jeans and a black tank top. This was a new look for her.

He shrugged it off before looking away and fiddling with his cellphone. "California." He said looking into Jessica's green eyes.

Jessica stared back and opened her mouth to say something but found herself shutting it rather quickly.

The room was quiet for a few minutes before Jessica blurted out what was on her mind.

"Why are you leaving, Spencer!?, Is it because Mom and Dad pushing my chores on you!? I can do my own chores y'know!." Jessica cried out, stamping her socked feet on the wooden floor of Spencer's small room.

"No! No!, Jessica!, I got a real job and I need to go out to California for it!" Spencer replied breathlessly.

"Can I go with?" Jessica asked curiously and Spencer shrugged. "You've got school." he argued.

He didn't want his independent journey to turn into a "bring your sibling to work" month or year.

"Their online courses." Jessica shot back before directing Spencer to the obvious "Its also the summer!."

Spencer shook his head. "What if you get homesick and want to go home? I might be there for a year!."

His sister frowned and glared at him. "Is that what you think of me as? A baby?" She retorted.

"No! I know you're an a uhm..."adult", But you have to stay here, I don't even have money for another plane ticket." Spencer pressed on. It wasn't a total lie, he really only had like three dollars to his name right now and an already paid for flight and apartment. Of course he'd be getting money from his parents to buy food when he first gets there but the point was Spencer didn't want a tag along.

Jessica sneered "You're just not letting me go because you wanna get some."

Spencer's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. "No no no, Jessica c'mon you know for a fact after my last boyfriend that I am not emotionally ready for another reationship."

"Baby." Jessica muttered under her breath with a smile. Spencer's lips turned upwards in a grin and he shrugged.

"Atleast let me come with on the ride to the airport." Jessica said, more calmly then she was before.

Spencer nodded and something inside of him felt a little bad leaving Jessica here alone. She didn't have many friends due to being labeled "scary".

"Maybe if Mom and Dad pay for a ticket you can come with?." Spencer said quietly and Jessica rushed from the door way to his room, plopping herself down on his bed before ringing her arms around her taller, older brother.

"Thank you, Spencer!" she practically screamed before releasing the suffocating Spencer from her arms and rushing out of his room and down the stairs.

Spencer rolled his eyes and lay down on his bed. "Your helping me pack then!." he called from his place on the bed.

"Hell No I'm not!" Jessica replied back and Spencer could hear his mother grumbling about the noise levels in the house and he smirked as the sun shone through his window onto his face.

He was gonna miss this place a bit.


End file.
